You're Still Not Getting This
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Ichigo has something Kish wants, and he'll stop at nothing to get it back... Even if it means doing the unspeakable. / Birthday giftfic for Fireflies Glow \


**A/N: **A short Kish x Ichigo oneshot, for **Fireflies Glow**. Despite telling everyone her birthday isn't until the 30th, it was actually yesterday, and so this is a present especially for her. Surprisingly, it's not only up sooner than I had anticipated, but it's longer, too.

I really need to write more for this pairing in future - they have so much potential! ^_^ But... I'd never abandon RxI.

So, Happy 15th Birthday, Kasai! I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy oneshot! ^_^

**Diclaimer: **Nope, I don't own TMM.

Oh, and here's a disclaimer contest for you all: **Come up with the best disclaimer. **Something random, weird, funny, odd, nonsensical - whatever you so wish. And that's literally all you have to do - PM me your idea, or leave it in a review. Best ones get a drabble or two in a new drabble series that shall go up whenever. ^_^

* * *

~You're Still Not Getting This~

* * *

Stealthy. Quiet. Sly. A soundless intake of breath. And then a hand - carefully, slowly reaching out, growing nearer and nearer, and nearer still to the object it so desired… All the while, still inhaling the most silent of silent breaths. Golden eyes cast a hasty glance sideways, catching only a blur of pink before focusing back onto the targeted piece. Feeling confident that he would win, his hand shot out- but smacked, empty, off the table when the object he so craved was swiped away before he could grab it.

Kish's vacant hand closed into a light fist and a frown swept across his lips. Making his eyes big and tear-filled, his gaze darted upwards… However, he wasn't met with the response he was looking for. In fact, it wasn't met with a response at all - Ichigo had already turned away, nose buried oh-so irritatingly in her magazine. He sighed, and let his head drop onto the table, hand unfurling and re-curling in hopeless snatches of thin air. She still took no notice of him. It wasn't until he began banging his head off of the table - repeatedly - that she gave any acknowledgement he was there at all.

Her chocolate orbs flit to him, taking in the sight of his desperate actions. She almost laughed but composed herself quickly, knowing that laughter would only encourage him and end up giving him the wrong idea. So, rolling her eyes, she half-closed her magazine, making sure to stick her thumb between the two pages she was currently reading.

"If you hurt yourself, it's not my fault."

Kish paused - mid-head-bang - finally realising he had her attention. A mischievous grin lit up his face. "No, but it worked, didn't it?"

"Not really - you're still not getting this." To demonstrate what she meant, Ichigo waved about the object she'd swiped, before pocketing it. Smirking, she flattened out her skirt, tugging it downwards where it had rode up slightly due to her movements. Her eyes locked onto the wailing Cyniclon beside her for a brief moment before she returned to her magazine; reopening it, she scanned for where she had left off, ears still unfortunately tuned in to the noise erupting from the green-haired alien.

"_But Ko-ne-ko-chaaaaan!_ It's _my_ sweet - I claimed it fair and square!" Kish whined, face falling as he watched her hide it. He folded his arms across his chest, letting his body rise to a hover, legs crossed over one another. He stayed like that a few short minutes, wallowing in self-pity and the unfairness of the situation. When, suddenly, a bright idea hit him. Kish swiveled his head slowly, slowly, in the catgirl's direction, a devious smirk twisting up the corners of his mouth. He stared at her, and remained staring as he disappeared, thin air claiming the place where his body had been as he teleported away.

Ichigo's eyes flicked to where Kish should have been levitating - a routine check-up - shooting open wide in shock upon noticing he'd vanished. Her head snapped from side to side rapidly, as she tried her hardest to locate the alien as quick as possible. _No! This was no good! She was supposed to be keeping an eye on him! Now what would Shirogane say? _Ichigo's heartbeat began to race; her magazine slipped from her fingers, landing with a _slap! _on the linoleum café floor. She winced - the sound had been louder than she had anticipated, and she hoped beyond hope that her blonde boss, who was leading a discussion with the Cyniclons in the basement, hadn't heard it. Had Ichigo not been a ditz, she would have realised the floor was far too thick for any sound to carry through to below - much less the sound of a falling magazine. But much too caught up in a flap was she, that this thought didn't even occur to her.

Ichigo's momentary panic was elevated, however, when Kish reappeared beside her, his hand slipping into her skirt pocket. She shrieked, head instinctively shooting to face him as her own hands began smacking at him. Not knowing what was going on - or why she was being so hostile and aggressive - Kish retreated, backing away out of her arm's reach and then teleporting to her other side.

"Koneko-chan!" he cried upon reappearing. She spun around, impulses telling her to take a whack at him again, but as her hands made a snatch, his own darted out in defense and gathered them up, grasping and clinging to her wrists and fingers in an attempt to calm her. Ichigo's concentration finally settled onto the Cyniclon, and she gasped in horror, chocolate orbs widening. She held her breath a minute, before allowing her body to relax and melt down into a slump. Both of them remained silent a moment, just breathing deeply, until the redhead's chin lifted. Her irises shone apologetically, locked with Kish's.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I panicked."

Her chin dropped down again, head bowing ashamedly. The pounding of Kish's heartbeat subsided, and he blinked. Then, as if nothing had happened, a toothy smile came over his face and he chuckled mischievously.

"It's ok, Koneko-chan. Maybe I shouldn't have tried that-" She lifted her head to look at him bemusedly. "-but really, if you had just given me my sweet, none of that would have even happened. Makes you wonder, doesn't it, Koneko-chan?"

Her bewildered expression changed into one of disdain, and she delved her hand into her pocket, retrieving the sweet. Kish's smile broadened into an ecstatic grin and he leant forward, thrusting his arm out so that his open palm sat right in front of her, ready and waiting to accept his prize. She glanced at it, raised an eyebrow, and then turned away, folding her arms across her chest as she pouted. His arm plummeted to the table, mouth falling agape. Allowing his eyes to well up with crocodile tears, Kish sniffled, pushing out his lower lip in a childish frown. But, once again, Ichigo took no notice.

It was five minutes later when, still holding their same positions, an ingenious idea hit Ichigo. She smirked wickedly, swiveling her body on the tabletop so that she was turned towards the alien. Leaning downwards, she waved the sweet around in the air - dangerously close to his face- And then, faster than he had the chance to reach out and seize it, she whizzed it away again, depositing it down her chest and into her bra.

Obviously, the silly girl had forgotten how much of a pervert Kish could be.

His grin returned ten-fold, wicked and leering. His golden eyes sparkled with mischievously cheeky intent. Too pleased with herself for coming up with such a _brilliant _hiding place, Ichigo didn't notice his changed expression until it was too late.

He leapt forward, hand closing around the collar of her pink t-shirt. His lightening action was met with a less-than-lightning _re_action; stunned into silence, it was only Ichigo's mind that whirled. Her hands were splayed in the air, back descending from the force of the tackle to lie flat across the tabletop, both her mouth and eyes open in astonishment- It was only when one of his long, pale fingers slipped inside the soft material of her top, and then wiggled down to meet the silk of her bra, that she reacted. By letting out a high-pitched screech, of the likes that neither Kish nor Ichigo had ever heard before.

Toppling backwards in surprise, Kish released his own shriek as he landed with a _smack! _on the café floor. It was a wonder that Ryou never heard them, for the screaming continued for a good few minutes, loud and relentless. Until, finally, both were overcome with the desperate need for air.

Panting and gasping for breath, the two stared at one another, until eventually Kish blinked. In that instant, Ichigo snapped back to her senses.

"_KIIIIISH!"_

"Look at it this way, Koneko-chan - at least this goes to show that I never give up, right? Isn't that what every girl wants from a man? I mean-" His frantic pleas to try and right the situation in his favour were cut off suddenly, as she whipped out the sweet from her bra - proving his attempts unsuccessful. Even though her cheeks were scarlet red with embarrassment, she still felt the need to demonstrate to him who was boss in this circumstance - she wasn't going to let him think that just because he had humiliated her, he was the victor. So, she popped the sweet into her mouth. He watched her suck it in horror.

However, by now dear readers, you should have realised that our little Kish here never gives up. And so when faced with such an incident in which there seems no hope for him winning, he always comes up with the most absurd plan to change this.

Strawberry. That was the flavour of the sweet. And it was the last thing Ichigo knew before Kish's lips slammed down onto hers, his fangs nipping the lower one in a witty demand for entrance. He got it when she gasped; his tongue darted into her mouth, pushing the sweet away to one side as he caressed and fondled her own tongue for a moment. Her eyelids began to droop, eyelashes fluttering against his as she succumbed to the sudden kiss. His fangs returned to her bottom lip, nibbling on it and earning a squeak in response. Slyly, slyly, as she began to melt into and respond to his kiss, Kish whipped his tongue around, curling it about the sweet he had momentarily shoved away, before retracting it. When he broke the kiss, the treat was safely in his grasp. He smiled happily as he ate it, watching the many shades of pink and red Ichigo's face turned.

The only noise that emitted from the redhead were squeaks of incomprehension as her fingers traced, and then hands slapped over, her continuously tingling lips.

Kish frowned slightly as he took in her bewilderedness, but a cheeky smile replaced it soon enough. He poked the sweet over to one side of his mouth, catching it behind his teeth so that it wouldn't go anywhere as he spoke.

"Aww, come on, Koneko-chan. I'm not that bad a kisser."

* * *

_~Owari~_

* * *

**A/N: **Now review, pretty, pretty please?

KO xoxo


End file.
